Heart made up on you
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Sakura is Izaya's computer programmer. A smart, snarky girl who is attracted to her boss despite knowing how crazy and dangerous he is. Although in love with the informant, Sakura gives Izaya the cold shoulder, knowing that he's loves all humans and would never pick just one. Or so she thinks! Izaya/OC one shot. Rated for lemon!


**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey there! I'm Sister of the Pharaoh and I'm mostly known for my Yugioh stories. However, I've recently been wanting to try other fandoms. And after reading a few fanfics, I decided to try writing an OC Story with Izaya! One of my favorite characters from Durarara!**

 **Now to be fair, this is my first crack at writing a fic for this anime, so please be nice. I'm going to keep everyone as close to character as I can, but if any of you have comments or advice, please them in the reviews.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, or anything else that might used. Characters from other animes, songs, Etc.**

* * *

"I hate you...you Microsoft product of hell..." I grumbled as I stared at the computer screen that was making my job harder than it should be.

The computer I was sitting in front of had more virus's than a sixteen year old girl's face had pimples. I had been sitting in front of said computer for at least five hours, trying to fix it. Besides the virus's, their were also cookies and even a few trogon horses. Normally this wouldn't give a computer programmer myself much trouble, but all the issues it had made it incredibly slow.

I was starting to think it would be more helpful if I just took a baseball bat to the damn thing. However, that wouldn't be wise considering the person I was doing this for was right across the room. So I kept trying to clean the computer's program again. I might not have known it then, but this was the start of something I never expected. With the one person in the world, that was just as unpredictable.

Oh, before we get into all that, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sakura Tsukino and I'm 21. I live in the city of Ikebukuro and I'm a computer programmer as well as an assistant to an informant. Someone who knows everything that goes down in this city and makes it his job to know. Because of this, part of my job is to make sure that my boss's equipment is running smoothly.

So it's needless to say that my job consists of getting rid of viruses on the computer my boss uses. Which causes me to be utterly annoyed to no end. I gripped my forehead out of frustration as my fingers run through my dark rose pink hair. Making it slightly frizzed as apposed to it's normal straight look. My aqua green colored eyes glared at the computer screen with ill intent.

Threating to torcher it if it refused the program I was putting in to make it faster for the tenth time. As it finally went through, I immediately typed away on the keys. Setting up the next program so that the system would stay virus free for a while. I let out a giant sigh of relief as I finished up my stressful task. I then fixed the straps on my green tank top that had fallen down.

I then gained an angry glare on my face once more as I turned to my so called 'employer' who sat lounging on the couch. Watching some useless program on television. He turned to me with his usual smirk and mischievous red-brown eyes. I stomped over to where he sat, fists bunched up with my stess level ready to blow past it's limit. This man, with short raven black hair and thin build, is my boss.

The informant infamous for knowing everything that goes on in Ikebukro. As well as having a lot to do with why stuff happens in city.

His name, Izaya Orihara.

"Oh good. You finally finished?" He asked me with a calm demeanor.

I answered him with an angry tone in my voice as I spoke.

"Yes, I'm finally finished. And I will thank you to not get so many damn viruses in your computer again! Cleaning up your hard drive, setting up that protective system plus downloading a new load boost and emptying your trash file was a PAIN IN MY ASS! I'm your programmer Izaya, not the damn maid! So do me a favor and quick having me clean up after your shit!"

"Aw, but you do it so well. And you know that I can't do my job if you don't do yours. You keep everything running with perfection. You should be honored that you work for me, among all the others. Your practically the right hand of a god. An angel of the highest rank." Izaya said, charming and cool like always.

"Pfff...yeah right, like hell I want that job." I said as I sat down on the end of the couch.

Hearing Izaya laugh as I reach for the remote to turn the news on. I'm not gonna lie, Izaya has a tendency to piss me off. Even though he's my boss, he can drive me nuts to no end. Not to mention the fact that I have no idea what goes on in his head half of the time. Yet Izaya is very much a strategist. He's always thinking at least three steps ahead, and knows what's gonna happen before everyone else.

A person who thinks likes that, tends to weird me out cause their so unpredictable. Yet at the same time, I can't seem to hate him. In fact that was one of the things I liked about Izaya. How he was always prepared. A second later, I was shook from my thoughts when I heard Izaya speak.

"Besides, I have to keep tabs on everything that goes on in this city in case an interesting rumor comes up."

Izaya had a thing for rumors. Probably because he knew that they all held some truth to them. And I guess it comes with the whole 'information research' part of his job. There was nothing going on that he didn't know about. Although I think the reason he likes them so much is mostly because he just likes knowing everything that's happening. It makes him feel like he has sense of power.

Or hell, maybe he's just too damn curious for his own good.

"You know, one of these days your gonna piss off the wrong person. Might be good not to snoop into everything little thing." I said.

Unaware of how much the next statement Izaya made would annoy me and be true at the same time.

"Why Saku-Chan, if I didn't know better I'd say you're worried about me."

"Pfff...Yeah, right. You wish. And stop calling me that." I said I got up from the couch.

I headed into my bedroom and closed the door. Hiding the slight blush that was growing on my face. One of the few things Izaya didn't know, was that I have feelings for him. He was attractive sure, but I fell for him when I learned how smart he was. The way Izaya seemed to think three steps ahead amazed me. Add that to his ego along with his mischievous side and it didn't take long for me to fall for him.

However, I also knew I had too much competition. Izaya loved all humans, it wasn't possible for him to pick just one. Plus with my hot temper, it was obvious we wouldn't fit together. Which is why I act so stand offish around him. I'm not gonna lie, he does get on my nerves, but if he found out the truth, he would laugh at me.

Worst? I know that he would use my feelings to his advantage just for his games. Which is why it was better for me to act angry around him to hid my feelings. Just I was about to take a nap to try and forget my thoughts, I heard Izaya knock on my door. As if he could read my mind. Trying to hide how insecure I felt, I put on the tough girl act again as I answered him.

"What do you want, Izaya? I'm tried."

"I just wanted to let you know I'm going out. Want anything from Russia Sushi?" Izaya asked.

"California Rolls with Wasabi."

"Alright, I'll have my phone if you need me."

"Fine, but don't think to call me for help if Shizuo tries to kill you."

"Aww, Saku-chan, I'm hurt. Don't you have any fate in my skills?" Izaya asked teasingly.

"Not really. You wouldn't need me if you could take care of your own damn computer yourself." I answer as I laid down on my bed.

"Haha, you make me laugh Saku-chan. You know you're so cute when you get angry."

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT! Are you going or what?!" I asked angrily.

A blush that was much redder than the one I had before growing on my face.

Izaya wouldn't flirt wth me that often, but it secretly made me happy when he did. Even though my pride would never let me show it to him. After laughing like an imp once again, Izaya left. Allowing me to take my cat nap. Which I had a hard time doing because of all the feelings and thoughts swirling around inside me. Yet I soon found myself dozing off into a dreamless, light sleep.

I woke up about an hour and an half later, not quite ready to open my eyes just yet. I was still feeling groggy as I noticed something warm wrapped around my waist. I then quickly opened my eyes to see Izaya lying asleep in front of me. His arm loosely draped across my waist. He obviously had come in when he came home and laid down next to me when I was asleep.

It's what I get for not locking my bedroom door. The room was dimly lit by the evening sun seeping into the window as the sounds of traffic on the street blending into the back ground. Izaya laid there on my bed with a calm, relaxed look on his face. If I didn't know better, I would assume he was innocent by the calm look on his face. Part of me was about to slap him in the face to wake him up and kick him out.

Yet it was strange, I also felt happy. It made me feel safe to see Izaya asleep next to me. I couldn't over how cute he looked at the moment. Even asleep, Izaya looked like he was a mischievous little trouble maker of a kid. For a few minutes, I laid there studying his face. It was hard to believe he was just twenty three with how young he looked. His raven hair perfectly framed his face as he slowly breathed in and out.

Careful so not to wake him, I slowly sat up. Izaya then rolled onto his back and laid flat with his arm on his stomach. He mumbled something softly in a moan, which made me laugh as I reached over to brush his bangs out of his face. I then took my index finger and ran it gently across his lips. They were soft, and I've wanted to know what kissing Izaya would feel like.

Even I though I denied it whenever he asked me jokingly. I knew that I should have just gotten up and pushed him off my bed. I should have yelled at him and kicked his ass for sneaking into my room when my guard was down. Yet no matter how angry I should have been, I wasn't. I hoped with everything I had that Izaya was showing his affection by doing this.

If he was, I would be overjoyed. Yet I knew that couldn't be the reason. Izaya loved all humans. There's no way that he could love just one, especially not me. I was hot tempered, at times ditzy, and no where near as smart as Izaya despite my programing skills. I also knew that I shouldn't feel this way towards him. Izaya was dangerous with how clever and smart he was. He knew how to trick people and had fun doing so.

I know that if I just admit my feelings, they wouldn't mean anything to him and he would just laugh. All these thoughts made my body shake as I started to cry. I wasn't even aware that Izaya had woken up, for I had covered my eyes to hide the tears. I began to speak out loud, unable to keep these feelings to myself anymore.

"It's not fair...you son of a bitch...I have every reason to hate you and I can't! You know me better than anyone else, but that's only because you make it your job to know everything about everybody...I know shouldn't but I just can't help myself! I love you! I've been in love with you but there's no point in telling you! You love every single human in the world, so why should my love mean anything to you?!"

"Because you're love is the kind I admire, Saku-chan." Izaya said.

Making me snap my eyes open and gasp in surprise. Izaya eyes were open and he smiled at me with that mischievous smile of his. He reached up with one hand and cupped my cheek. His thumb caressing my face slowly, wiping away my tears. Izaya's voice was steady and confident as always as he continued.

"You're right, I do love humans. Because their so unpredictable and yet easy to read at the same time. You are a prefect example of that. You never abandoned me, no matter how many times you say you don't care. You understand me and like to be around me when you know what kind of person I am. You'll do anything for me, yet you're love isn't chokingly obsessive. Nor are you an annoying, blind follower. You fascinate me and I'm never bored with you around."

"Yeah, well, keeping you entertained isn't that hard." I said with a slight smirk.

"Haha! See? That's what I mean. I never know what kind of answer I'll get from you, even though what I think you'll say will be obvious. You were just confessing to me in tears, and yet now you answer me with a snarky remark. You always surprise me. I love that about you." Izaya said softly.

He then sat up, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close. Leaning his forehead against mine. I blushed as he began to run his thin, pale fingers through my hair. I couldn't come up with he words I wanted to say. Izaya was so close, I didn't know what to think. My body however did and took over for me. My arms wrapped themselves around Izaya's neck.

I became lost in his eyes until I heard Izaya speak again.

"Saku-Chan, I do love all humans, but there's no reason why I can't have a favorite."

"Are you saying that I'm the one you like best among all humans?" I asked, still a bit out of it.

Izaya smiled and kissed me passionately. Wrapping his tongue around mine before I had a chance to react. I know I should have, but I couldn't push him away. I wanted this, I wanted Izaya to kiss me and touch me. To tease me and make me his. A tear ran down my face as I kissed Izaya in return. My whole body, begging for his touch. I could feel his smirk growing just before we broke away.

Before I could blink, Izaya quickly turned dominate. Pushing me onto the bed and pinning my arms above my head with one hand. His other hand trailed down my chest to tease my breasts. I moaned as Izaya undid my pants button while whispering in my ear softly.

"Do you have any fantasies, Saku-chan?"

"Ah! Wha?..." I gasped as Izaya kissed my neck.

He then pulled out his pocket knife and cut my tank top down the middle along with my bra. Leaving my chest exposed. He cut the straps as well, removing the pieces of fabric completely from my body. I blushed brightly and since I couldn't cover my chest, I simply screwed my eyes shut and turned my head away. Izaya laughed and ran his hand slowly up my stomach.

Lowering his head to kiss and lick his way up to my breasts. My moans were like music to his ears.

"We can try some out if you want. For starters..."

Izaya took the scraps that use to be my tank top and tied my arms to the bed post. He then pulled out a small bottle of pills from the side table drawer and pushed one into my mouth. My body started to get hot as Izaya started to use both hands to cup my breasts. He continued to talk while doing so as my moans got louder.

"See? Now I can use both hands to fondle you. And that treat I gave you will make you beg to keep going all night."

"ugh...Mmm!" I moaned.

An aphrodisiac was only making me more edger. I gave up resisting a long time ago. I admit that I had been wanting this and now that it was actually happening, I couldn't wait any longer.

"As thin as you are, your breasts are quite large Saku-chan. Their perfect...So soft, so tender..."

"Ah...You talk too much...Ahhh! G-Go faster...Ah!" I gasped out as Izaya pinched one of my nipples.

"Now, now...no need to be impatient, Saku-chan...I'm taking my time to enjoy you now that you're all mine. "

Izaya then swiftly pulled my pants off, discarding them to the floor before running a single finger across my silk panties. He then rubbed circles on the inside of my thighs while kissing me even more passionately than before. God, I was getting hot. Everything was feeling so good as Izaya pulled out his knife again. Carefully cutting off my panties as he spoke.

"Besides...you like being talked to during sex...I can tell..."

I gasped at the cold feeling of Izaya's knife as he exposed my naked body to his burning, brown-red eyes. They gleamed like a kid eyeing his new toy as he stared at my forbidden jewel. The one that only Izaya was allowed to have. He then placed his knife on the bedside table and leaned in close. Whispering in my ear softly,making me restless as he slowly slipped a finger inside of me.

"You're so warm...does it feel good here? Or is your sweet spot even deeper inside?"

"Aaahhh! I-Izaya...Ha!...Mmmm."

"Have you touched yourself here thinking of me? Your so wet already, I wonder what you taste like..."

Izaya decided to find out by removing his finger, lifting my legs over his shoulders and began to lick me with his tongue. I lost my mind and began screaming. Everything felt so good, I waned more. Izaya held me down tightly, despite my squirming. Before I knew it, I was close. Right at the edge when Izaya pulled back and dropped my legs. I whined, wanting release. Izaya smirked at me as he undressed himself. Afterwards he untied me from the bed and tied my wrists together before bending me down in front of his cock. I knew what he wanted, and I was desperate enough to give it to him.

"Take me into mouth and slowly suck on me. Make me wet, so I can glide right into you." Izaya commanded with a seductive tone.

I did as I was told and sucked on him slowly. It tasted odd, but I couldn't stop. Not after I heard Izaya moan softly, and almost desperately for more. I kept going, moving faster with my pace. Izaya moans got louder, and louder. He was drowning in the pleasure he felt. Hearing him moan like that and praise my actions only made me want to please him more. I sucked harder as I heard Izaya cry out, a laugh in his voice as he did.

"Ahhh...Oh god yes! Ahaha! Hah, don't stop...Saku-Chan...I want to enjoy you...endlessly..."

Izaya then pulled my head closer with his hand. He gripped my hair slightly as he came in my mouth. It was so odd, feeling his cum down my throat, but I didn't mind. I coughed slightly as I pulled my mouth away, finally getting a chance to breath. Izaya grabbed my chin and kissed me deeply.

He then tied me to the bed once again before he got ready to penetrate me. I felt nervous, as much as I wanted this, I was nervous. I couldn't relax as I felt Izaya kiss my neck, rubbing his manhood against my entrance. I could my muscles grow tight, I was scared. I could feel tears roll down my face as I screwed my eyes shut. Fearing the unknown until Izaya whispered softly in my ear.

"Saku-chan...open you're eyes."

I did as Izaya said, and what I found surprised me. Izaya was looking back at me with warm eyes. Eyes full of love and caring. He wanted this too, but he also wanted it to be enjoyable for us both. It was right then that I realized what I was so scared of. The thing that I though I didn't care about. I was scared of Izaya abandoning me. Using me and tossing me to the side. I also realized why this scared me so much. Because I loved him so much. And I wanted him to love me in return.

I took a moment to muster up all the courage I had at that moment to speak.

"Izaya...please..."

"Hmm?"

"Let me be yours...I want to be your favorite always." I said with a tearful smile.

Izaya smiled back in return as he spoke.

"You always will be, Sakura."

I gasped as I blushed, feeling happy that he said those words. Izaya then came close to whisper in my ear as he started to enter me slowly.

"After all, I'm going to make you mine. Right, now."

"AHHH!"

I screamed as Izaya rammed into me hard. I was slightly scared, but after a moment most of the pain was gone. What I screamed from the most was how good it felt. I could feel Izaya throw himself into me, and I wanted more. He moved faster with each thrust as my moans grew louder. I could have sworn I was losing my mind. It felt amazing the harder and faster Izaya went.

"That's it, let me all the way inside...Mph! You're squeezing me so hard!"

"Ah-AHH! I-Izaya! Ha! AHH!"

"Mhp...Do you feel that, Saku-chan? Never forget that feeling...the feeling of me inside you...the pain mixed with pleasure..."

Izaya said as he pushed harder into me. Honestly, how could I forget this feeling? It was like it was trying spilt me in two, drive himself all the way into my core. And I was letting him, because I wanted this feeling. I wanted to feel him and become apart of his being. I didn't care about anything else. In that moment, nothing else mattered.

Before too long, I felt something inside build. Closer and closer, we both we got to the edge. Until finally, something burst inside me. I gasped as I loss conciseness for a second. I could still feel Izaya inside me even after he pulled out. He carefully untyied my wrists and pulled me close to chest. Stroking my hair softly with his hand as he kissed my forehead.

"So warm...that felt amazing. You truly are irreplaceable Saku-chan."

"Izaya..." I whispered softly.

Unaware of the gentle smile of his face as I soon fell asleep in his arms. It might have been my imagination, but I could have sworn I heard Izaya speak to me just before I drifted off.

"I never thought, I could find someone so interesting like you. Let alone fall in love with you. You're just one surprise after the other, my Sakua-chan."

* * *

 **Third person P.O.V**

* * *

Izaya had woken up a few hours later that night. He smiled as looked down to see Sakura, resting peacefully in his arms. Being careful as not to disturb her, Izaya got out of bed slowly, put on some clothes and went into the living room to retrieve his cell phone. No sooner did he go in search of the desired object did it start ringing from the computer desk where it sat. Wearing his normal smirk, Izaya quickly picked up the phone. Casually answering the caller in a nonchalant voice. As if he already knew he was on the other end. And chances were, he already did.

"Why hello. Didn't think I'd be getting a call from you so soon."

 _(Did you get in contact with the girl?)_ Asked a deep, demanding voice that seemed to belong to an older man.

"As a matter of fact I did. I found out all the secrets about Sakura Tsukino. She was once the daughter of a C.E.O, who was cheating the system and killing whoever he had to in order to get what he wanted. When Saku-Chan found out what Daddy dear did for a living, she left home to hone her hacking skills. Just in order to bring his crooked company and bank account down. After that, she decided to become a programmer and an expert hacker. To stop other people like her father. Over the years, Saku-chan come across all kinds of wonderful information. And can easily drain a companies stocks so fast, they won't even notice until their in the toilet."

 _(Excellent! I'll pay you for the information in advance. And once I get back on top, I'll-)_

"Now hold on. I never said that Sakura was looking to get hired by you. And I don't think you're after a rival company. I think you're planning to use Sakura to drain the money from your old company that was taken over after you we're fired. And that you we're gonna use me as black mail against her, like say you'll kill me if she doesn't do what you want. In fact, I bet you got in touch with me, just so I could find your daughter. So you could do just that, then kill her as revenge for taking everything away from you. Am I wrong, Mr. Tsukino?"

The man on the other line stuttered for a few moments. Shocked that he informer had found out his plan. He angrily replied in a loud and surprised tone of voice.

 _(How did you find that out?!)_

"Oh come now, you know who I am. You knew I was going to look into you the moment you hired me. Which I did, and at first I didn't have any issue with your plan. However I changed my mind. You're a has been, who can't face the fact that you lost, to you're own daughter no less. Figuring out you're plan was too easy, completely uninteresting, just like you. Your pathetic."

 _(Why you little...I was the owner of a major business! You can't-)_

"Now Sakura on the other hand, she's special. She can pick up on the tinniest hint and follow it to the big picture. Sakura is smart, incredible, and the first person I consider as an equal. Plus, she's very cute. I just can't understand how someone like her is _your_ daughter. I'm glad for you pointing her out to me, but I'm afraid she's the only good thing you can give me. I want nothing to do with you anymore, and since you've already paid me for finding Sakura, I have no reason too." Izaya explained.

 _(Wait! I can pay you more! Just tell me where she is! If you don't, I'll hunt you down until-)_

"You're not going to anything, Mr. Tsukino. I already know that you're back account is almost empty. Sakura was the only worth while thing you could have given me. Plus, you have no one working under you. You're threats are as empty as you are. Oh and by the way, I don't suggest trying to track Sakura down and kidnap her. That would make you even more foolish."

 _(You smug punk! You're doing all this for a worthless girl who's nothing more than a little piece of sh-)_

"Because I will be the one hunting _you_ down to get her back. And I won't let you live once I find you. No one, takes what's mine." Izaya said in a very serious and almost deadly tone.

Leaving Mr. Tsukino stunned and silent with shock and fear. The last thing he heard Izaya say was in a cheerful laugh before the informant hung up.

"Ha, but you won't have to worry about that, since the cops I called and gave you're location too are probably about to arrest you in about two minutes. " Izaya said.

 _(What!) Click!_

"Thanks for your business." Izaya said softly.

It was then that he found Sakura walking out of the bedroom. A little wobbly and clothed by only a blanket wrapped around herself. Her hair slightly a mess from their recent experience. Izaya smiled as he walked over to the kitchen. Getting a small glass of water and handing it to her while placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked softly.

"You always get some water when you first wake up. I figured you would be thirsty, especially after our first time together."

Sakura blushed as she sipped the water slowly. Izaya took the glass from her when she was finished and set it on the counter before carrying Sakura back to the bed bridle style.

"You're body is so warm, I'm diffidently going to keep close to me tonight."

"Was that my father you were talking too?" Sakura asked.

Making Izaya look down at her in surprise before he smiled at her with pride.

"Perceptive as ever. I knew I was right in making you mine."

"Is he..." Sakura started asked until Izaya kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry. You'll have to worry about that worthless dog, ever again." Izaya vowed.

Assuring her that the police have taken her father into custody.

Sakura smiled at Izaya as he laid her back down on the bed. He then laid back down himself and pulled Sakura close him. Stroking her hair as he watched her breath softly. Eyes closed, seemingly relaxed even though Izaya knew she wasn't asleep. He could tell the call from Sakura's father had left a few things stirring around in her mind. Izaya kissed her forehead, rubbing small circles on her back to ease her. It was a few moments later when Sakura finally decided to speak. To ask the question that had pledged her since she started working for Izaya. Knowing that he knew about her situation.

"Izaya? I want to ask you something."

"Yes dear?" He answered playfully, even though he did mean it as a sign of endearment.

"My life was in you're hands from day one, you know that? You knew about my situation. You could've given me to my father, and gotten a giant pay off once I've stolen the money back for him and he killed me. You would've have gotten more from me being dead, so why save me? W-"

Izaya cut Sakura off by pinning her to the bed and kissing her passionately all over again. Diving his tongue deeply into her mouth, moaning when he her hands roaming tenderly across his chest. In turn, Izaya ran his hands all over her body, making her moan in pleasure. He smirked to himself, knowing that she was getting turned on all over again. Knowing that out of everyone of his humans, the most precious one was the women laying underneath him. His women, no one else's. When they broke away, Izaya stared down at Sakura with a loving smile. Whispering to her softly.

"Because letting that fool kill you, would have been a waste. Their would be no point, nor would that be very interesting. And he pissed me off. I'll also tell you this, even before I got the job to track you down, I heard of you. "

"Doesn't surprise me." Sakura answered with a smirk.

"You had become the rumored computer genius. Any website in the world was your domain. You could have easily taken over the dollars, or hell even my account if you wanted. I would often think to myself, how much fun it would be if you were on my side. And then my chance to get you comes along. It was like a sign! A message that the two us belonged together! That fool actually thought I would have traded someone a available as you for something a common to me as money? Are you kidding?!"

Izaya asked as he started to bust out laughing. Making Sakura blink in surprise before she spoke.

"So then, you were never going to tell him where I was to being with?! You only took the first part of the job just to find me?"

Izaya pulled Sakura close to him and held her tight as he placed his forehead on hers before he answered.

"Of course. As I just told him, you belong to me. Even before we met, you did, And I won't let him or anyone take away what I love. Especially not my Saku-chan."

Hearing Izaya say Sakura smile. She leaned up and kissed Izaya tenderly. Which he returned just before the two fell asleep together. Sakura had no reason to doubt anymore. She couldn't now even if she wanted too. No matter what Izaya has done, no matter what he might do. Even if her mind said no it was too late. Cause she had her heart made up on Izaya.

And she was fine with that.

* * *

 **SOTP: OH MY GOD! I've written long one shots before, but this takes the cake! Longest one I've ever written. EVER! I had a lot of fun and enjoyed writing this. Hope you all liked reading this!**

 **With sailor moon at the top, Izaya has to be one of my favorite characters. Not just in Durarara, but in anime in general. He's weird, he's nuts, you don't know what he's gonna do next and he has fun every step of the way. How can you not like someone like that?**

 **If you all liked this, please review. I'm gonna start writing more one shots for different anime's that inspire me at the time. Keep an eye out for them and let me one if there's one you want to see!**

 **Later!**


End file.
